Illusion
by Yentl
Summary: Et si tout ce qu'elle vit n'est qu'illusion...


**Avant de débuter la première partie de cette histoire. Je tenais à remercier sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et commenté. Ainsi que les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager via messenger. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de citer de nom et je ne ferais pas d'exception à ma règle. Mais malgré tout, je tenais encore à vous remercier à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements . Bien à vous et bonne lecture.**

Tout n'est qu'illusion

Partie I

Le jour venait de se lever sur la ville où on ne pouvait voir le ciel. Les nimbostratus et la brume étaient présents et on pouvait même deviner que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Un temps déprimant et vide d'émotion, ainsi se dessinait le matin du treize mars, dans la ville de Tomoeda.

Une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bruns regardait à travers la fenêtre, une main posée avec délicatesse sur la vitre où de fins filets d'eau avaient commencé subitement un long parcours infernal. Ses iris verts inexpressifs se contentaient de fixer un point invisible.

Un arbre, une maison ou une personne. On ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle regardait avec mélancolie. Sakura Kinomoto se sentait toujours ainsi dans des jours comme celui-là… Le temps était triste et froid, l'humeur de son entourage était plus difficile à cerner que les jours ensoleillés.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête laissant échapper des larmes le long des ses joues. Elle se retourna et commença à se préparer pour aller à son cours. Encore une fois, elle dût épousseter l'épaisse poussière qui s'installait quotidiennement sur son bureau et prit quelques cahiers.

D'habitude, elle se serait énervée et aurait jeté quelques objets sur le sol en pestant, de tous les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit, contre tous les dieux de sa religion. Mais là, elle ne fit rien, se contentant de déplacer la saleté du revers de la main et de prendre avec lassitude ses livres pour étudier.

«- Pourquoi un jour comme celui-ci doit-il exister?» Soupira la jeune fille avec un faux sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Elle se dirigea, le sac sur son épaule, vers la cuisine où un repas reposait sur la table en bois de chêne. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises qui avait grincé dès que son corps svelte était rentré en contact avec l'objet en question. Encore une fois, lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur son assiette, une expression de dégoût remplaça son regard triste. Devant elle se tenait un plat où les mets auraient pu être succulents, si seulement la moisissure n'avait pas entouré sans hésitation l'assiette grise de saleté et le verre où, au lieu d'un liquide frais, se trouvait un liquide vert où plusieurs insectes morts y flottaient.

La jeune fille prit le verre, l'esprit totalement perdu dans un monde qu'elle seule pouvait connaître, et commença à boire avec rapidité l'étrange liquide pourri qui curieusement s'était transformé en une eau claire après que le récipient de couleur ocre ait effleuré les lèvres gercées de Sakura.

Après avoir terminé son repas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu tort de se préparer. Son regard s'étant posé sur le calendrier mal accroché près de la cuisinière, elle s'aperçut qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié.

Elle soupira et se leva, mettant son plat et son verre dans l'évier où une pile impressionnante d'assiettes et d'ustensiles s'y entassaient déjà.

Sakura se mit à regarder la fenêtre dans son salon, la vitre était maintenant drapée d'eau, mais soudain, elle se figea. Il était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, la fixant.

Le corps trempé et le regard vide. Il ne cessait de la regarder, directement dans les yeux, avant de faire un mouvement qui fit naître un éclair dans l'esprit de Sakura

Il pointa sa main vers sa tête, imitant une arme à feu. Après ce mouvement, il sourit, fit le nombre quatre avec sa main et partit. Sakura n'ayant raté aucun moment de cet acte, se réveilla et se précipita hors de la maison.

Des éclairs grondèrent lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte et la pluie était si forte qu'on aurait cru que l'on versait des millions de seaux d'eaux du ciel. Elle regarda avec ferveur les alentours, mais rien... Il avait totalement disparu.

- Shaolan... Dit-elle, en se retournant vers sa maison, trempée.

Mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Il était à nouveau là, devant elle. Comment avait-il réussi à se retrouver là? Cette réponse demeurait et sûrement resterait un mystère.

Elle resta figée comme si elle eût été dans la glace, ses bras pendus le long de son corps étaient trempés à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de s'accroître de minutes en minutes. Quant à Shaolan, il ne se contentait que de la fixer avec un regard d'une intensité telle qu'il aurait pu effrayer n'importe quelle jeune fille.

Mais Sakura resta de marbre, nullement impressionnée par l'insistance des yeux du jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Elle s'approcha lentement du garçon, le visage impassible et osa enfin rompre ce silence devenu éternel pour nos deux premiers:

- Shaolan? fit-elle, avec une voix légèrement rauque.

Malgré l'entente de son prénom, Shaolan ne dit rien, n'arrêtant pas de la fixer, tel un prédateur fixant sa proie. La jeune fille répéta son nom. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit bouger à nouveau ses bras, le regardant accomplir les mêmes mouvements qu'il avait faits devant elle quelques minutes auparavant.

Encore une fois, un malaise s'installa en elle. Elle ignorait la raison de ce sentiment si désagréable.

- Peut-être est-ce le mauvais temps qui me rend ainsi. Songea-t-elle.

Soudain, Shaolan cessa ses mouvements et sourit à nouveau en s'approchant avec lenteur vers Sakura. Arrivé sa hauteur, le jeune garçon approcha son bras pour toucher sa peau blanche, celui-ci commençant à se transformer en un horrible bras où plusieurs larves et autres insectes l'entouraient, en pleine décomposition.

- Viens avec moi... dit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas

«-**Il est sept heures et nous sommes le treize mars! Nous allons maintenant écouter les informations météorologiques, offertes par notre cher reporter Katsu Mataka !**

**- Je vous remercie, Nadeshiko. Comme certains ont déjà pu le constater, la pluie tombe abondamment dans notre petite ville et elle sera présente durant toute la journée**

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Les gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage bien trop blanc, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle regardait, après s'être séché les yeux, sa fenêtre. Celle-ci était drapée d'eau, preuve qu'il pleuvait ! Sakura se leva, le corps un peu tremblant, et se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Comme chaque jour, la même assiette contenant des œufs s'y trouvait.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise grinçante et mangea. En regardant de temps à autre sa fenêtre. Mais soudain, elle cessa tout mouvement, hésitant même à avaler ce qu'elle mâchait. A travers sa fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la rue… Il était là, comme dans son rêve ! Le corps trempé et un regard vider d'expression humaine…

Pourtant, une chose était différente. En effet, Shaolan se tenait la gorge et souriait de la même façon que dans ses pensées nocturnes… Elle détourna les yeux quelques instants et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard, il avait encore disparut !

_**Je vais m'arrêter là ! J'avais songé continuer encore plus longtemps, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela gâcherait le suspens que je veux créer - ! J'espère honnêtement que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Je tiens à vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en ligne avant deux semaines ou plus peut être. La cause : j'ai d'autre histoire en cours et je compte bien entendu les continuer.**_

_**Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu.**_

_**Amicalement**_

♥☻☼♪♀Yentl♀♪☼☻♥


End file.
